


Prescription

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Looking good is the best revenge.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by [](http://duffy-99.livejournal.com/profile)[**duffy_99**](http://duffy-99.livejournal.com/) as part of the [Joy Day](http://pollitt.livejournal.com/400087.html) prompts I was given.
> 
> [](http://duffy-99.livejournal.com/profile)[**duffy_99**](http://duffy-99.livejournal.com/) asked for: _Everyone does seem to be in a beard or glasses kind of mood, but I'll be happy with anything you write as long it's the guys and there's JOY! JOY! JOY!_ I got the glasses in there, and some joy, too :)

It might've been the white t-shirt. The worn cotton that fits John's torso just so, the softness that Rodney knows he would feel when he touched John's shoulder, just to the side of his collarbone.

It might've been the way John was sitting on the bed--knees bent, curled to his body as he read.

But if Rodney were to guess, it was the glasses. The dark-rimmed, prescription glasses that John wore when it was late and his eyes were tired. It was the glasses that turned Rodney's knees to liquid.

"Hey, you're back," John said, looking up from his book and smiling, his voice soft and scratchy from disuse. "Crisis averted?"

"Well, we're not at the bottom of the ocean--yet--so, yes, crisis averted." Rodney shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on the back of John's desk chair. "Sorry about dinner. And dessert."

John straightened out his legs and rested the book in his lap, his finger still holding his place. He raised his eyebrow and tried for what Rodney could only guess was a lecherous smile that was masked by a slow, sleepy grin. "I cried in my potatoes. It was pretty sad. Ronon and Keller took pity on me and sat at my table. Did you eat anything?"

"You poor guy." Rodney sat on the chair next to John's bed and untied his shoes. "I had a ham sandwich about an hour ago. Radek grabbed me some food. He said it was either that or stunning me."

"Tough decision."

Rodney dropped his shoes next to the desk and sat at the edge of the bed. He glanced down at the book in John's hand, the telltale thumb and smiling planet with its tongue sticking out taunting him from its place in John's lap. When he looked back up, John's eyes seemed wider behind the glass and frames.

"You're wearing those on purpose, aren't you?" Rodney ran his hand along the collar of John's shirt, tracing his clavicle under the worn cotton. "The book, the glasses, the shirt, waiting up. A little revenge?"

"I'd like to think of it as some mutually satisfying vengeance." John's grin flashed wickedly. "And it is pretty late."

"I'm sorry, John." Rodney smoothed his hand over John's stomach and lifted the hem of his shirt so he could touch bare skin.

"Yeah, well I guess keeping the city afloat is _slightly_ more important than dinner with me." John tossed the book onto the bedside table and slipped off his glasses. He slid his hand over Rodney's side and tugged the bottom of Rodney's shirt from the waistband of his uniform pants. "I've got a few ideas as to how you can make it up to me."

"I'm listening." Rodney leaned forward and met John's waiting kiss.


End file.
